The world that he wants
by Maly Winchester
Summary: [OS STEREK, 4/4, Lemon] Derek semble tout faire pour éviter Stiles, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Stiles finit par prendre le taureau par les cornes et compte bien faire entendre raison à son loup...


**OS 4: The world that he wants**

**NDA :** Dernier OS Sterek… Que d'émotions ! Je tenais à remercier infiniment tous celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis que je me suis mise à écrire sur Teen Wolf. Merci pour vos gentils messages, vos mises en favos et vos follows, vous êtes des amours ! MERCI ! Et merci à tous les guests, vous êtes géniaux!

**Musique** :

-_Stranger_ de Goldfrapp (que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant que j'écrivais la scène d'amour (je vous spoile LOL)… je vous conseille fortement de l'écouter, elle est magnifique, et les paroles aussi !)

**Rated M** pour lemon graphique mais poétique (ouais, pas vulgaire, quoi ^^)

**Contexte** (il y en a enfin un ! lol) : se passe juste après la fin de la saison 3.

.

**Récapitulatif des OS précédents**, si vous voulez lire l'histoire en entier

_(enlevez les espaces et rajoutez www. bien sûr)_

**OS1:**** The way that make me feel** / s / 10535209 / 1 / The-way-you-make-me-feel

**OS2:**** Instant Crush ** / s / 10591939 / 1 / Instant-Crush

**OS3:**** Suspicion ** / s / 10610171 / 1 / Suspicion

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

::::::::

_« Loup-garou… __Kanima… Wendigo… Oni… Banshee… Kitsune… __Darach… »_

Le shérif Stilinski répétait ses mots comme une litanie, essayant d'y voir clair et d'aposer une définition à chaque terme.

Tout ça relevait de la pure folie ! (et expliquait bien des choses étranges).

Alors comme ça, le meilleur ami de son fils était un loup-garou, la presque copine de son meilleur ami était une kitsune, la jolie rousse était une banshee, l'ex du meilleur ami de son fils était une chasseuse et avait perdu la vie à cause d'une espèce de type vaporeux au masque effrayant. Et les autres fréquentations de Stiles se résumaient toutes à des créatures étranges, à des loups à la hiérarchie bizarrement grecque _(alpha, beta, omega… euh ?!)_… Et lui-même avait eu à endurer un kidnapping tout sauf « naturel » qui avait failli le tuer, lui, et Melissa McCall.

_Sérieusement ?!_

Il savait qu'au passage à l'adolescence de son fils, il devrait faire face à de gros changements. Et Claudia, sa défunte épouse, ne serait pas là pour l'aiguiller. Il avait été un peu inquiet…

…Mais des _loup-garous_, quand même !

Tous ces psychologues prétentieux qui publiaient des livres sur la crise d'adolescence omettaient un point assez important, tout de même ! Il n'y avait aucun chapitre sur « _mon enfant fréquente des monstres aux pouvoirs surnaturels, est-ce normal ?_ ».

Le shérif était purement et simplement largué. Et quelque chose en particulier l'avait poussé, en cet instant précis, à débouler comme une furie dans la chambre de sa progéniture avachie telle une larve de limace sur son lit.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son père était déjà assis au bord du lit, le regard sérieux.

- Stiles, j'ai encore une question…

C'était la quinzième de la soirée.

- Oui ? demanda patiemment Stiles, entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

- Tous les Hale sont des loups ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Eh bien… (il passa une main sur sa nuque, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne) Cora est une _louve _?

Stiles fronça les sourcils un instant. Cora ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de… Ah oui, bien sûr. _Cora._ Sa « fausse » petite-amie.

- Oui, finit-il par répondre simplement, pour une fois sans s'étaler. Il n'aimait pas spécialement mentir à son père.

- Et… ça se reproduit, les loups avec les humains ?

Stiles se leva de son lit et fit quelques pas, les mains levées, signe de sa capitulation.

- Ok, papa… On va éviter les sujets portés sur le sexe, si tu veux bien, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça. C'est pas demain la veille que tu seras grand-père... Et rassure-toi, Cora et moi c'est… c'est terminé.

L'adolescent perçut une pointe de déception dans le regard de son père.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu aurais voulu avoir des petits-enfants loup-garous ?!

- Non, bien sûr. Tu as toute ta vie pour ça, fils. Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché avec Cora Hale.

- Et moi donc… marmonna Stiles.

Evidemment, il pensait plutôt à Derek.

Derek qui était aux abonnés absents depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu le Nogitsune.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, d'ailleurs, les deux hommes n'avaient eu que très peu de contact. Et chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, leurs conversations étaient restées désagréablement _professionnelles_. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où Stiles avait forcé l'Alpha à l'aider à faire ses exercices de trigonométrie, et ce qui en avait résulté…

Stiles avait perdu patience. Il en avait assez de devoir faire le premier pas et d'inciter Derek à réagir à ses avances. Qui était donc l'adulte dans ce couple improbable, hein ?

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le jeune homme avait espéré vivre quelques semaines comme le commun des mortels… Passer du temps avec l'homme qui faisait naïvement chavirer son cœur, apprendre à mieux le connaître… Evidemment, c'était trop demander à monsieur Ronchon.

Le shérif dut se rendre compte du changement d'humeur soudain de son fils. Il se racla la gorge, le ramenant à la réalité.

- Stiles, ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

Son père le scruta intensément comme s'il s'était transformé en bête de foire.

- Relax, p'pa ! Je suis plus possédé, juste fatigué… Je vais me coucher, je pense.

- Très bien, fit le shérif. Bonne nuit, fils.

Il se redressa et alla lui planter un baiser sur le front, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était petit. Un geste tendre qui mit un peu de baume au cœur malmené de l'adolescent.

::::::::

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles était dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts. Incapable de dormir.

Il regardait l'écran de son téléphone portable toutes les cinq minutes.

23h05.

Il soupira, puis, se décida.

**Stiles [11 :06 pm]**

Tu dors ?

Il reposa son portable sur la table de chevet et attendit nerveusement.

Le sommeil allait le gagner quand son téléphone vibra. D'un geste rapide, il l'attrapa, manquant de le faire tomber et de tomber avec lui.

**Derek [11 :39 pm]**

Question idiote si c'était le cas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Stiles était partagé entre rire ou s'énerver. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis des jours et la première chose que Derek lui dit était qu'il était idiot. Merci bien !

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

**Stiles [11 :41 pm]**

Rien de spécial. Ça va ?

Ok. Ça c'était carrément naze comme entrée en matière.

**Derek [11 :42 pm]**

Oui. Toi ?

_Best conversation ever _! Au moins, l'Alpha lui répondait, ce qui était plutôt inédit.

**Stiles [11 :42 pm]**

Ça va.

Stiles attendit quelques minutes avant de se jeter à l'eau (et de se maudire intérieurement pour prendre encore une fois les devants… Mais c'était plus fort que lui.).

**Stiles [11 :46 pm]**

Tu me manques.

Le cœur battant, il fixa l'écran de son portable, se demandant si Derek allait s'énerver, ou tout simplement lui répondre. Les minutes s'écoulèrent pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Puis, soudain…

**Derek [11 :54 pm]**

Loft, demain, avant le crépuscule.

Cette fois, le cœur de l'adolescent manqua un battement.

Derek venait-il de lui donner rendez-vous ?!

_Oh mon Dieu. Derek vient de me donner rendez-vous._ _Et y'a que lui pour caser « crépuscule » dans un sms ! _

Il lui répondit un rapide « Ok » avec une flopée de smileys contents avant de tout à coup perdre son sourire.

Pourquoi Derek l'invitait à venir au loft ?

Stiles douta que c'était parce qu'il lui manquait aussi. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

…Ou alors, il voulait peut-être… mettre un terme à tout _ça_. Toute leur pseudo relation qui s'approchait plus d'une _bromance_ que d'une vraie relation de couple. Quoi que pour la bromance… le mot était un peu fort. Ils ne partageaient pas grand-chose, à vrai dire.

Stiles soupira, dépité. Derek voudrait surement mettre un terme à ce qui n'avait pas vraiment encore commencé entre eux.

L'appréhension lui monta à la gorge. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Pendant toutes ces semaines, il avait souffert du regard dédaigneux de l'Alpha sur lui, pour masquer les apparences. Ce _truc_ entre eux était devenu comme un secret à emporter dans la tombe. Ils avaient décidé de manière tacite et naturelle que personne ne serait au courant que Stiles avait le béguin pour l'Alpha le plus grincheux et versatile de la Côte Ouest, et que ce même Alpha avait développé un intérêt inquiétant pour l'adolescent hyperactif.

Pourquoi ne pas en parler? C'était une bonne question.

Mais pour l'heure, Stiles devait en discuter avec quelqu'un.

Qui, à part Scott, pourrait comprendre ?

Peu rassuré, l'adolescent rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Ses rêves furent baignés de crocs et d'un regard flamboyant, cette nuit-là.

::::::::::

Il était huit heures du matin, on était dimanche et tout Beacon Hills sommeillait paisiblement. Sauf Stiles, qui tambourinait comme un forcené à la porte des McCall.

Ce fut le père de Scott qui lui ouvrit et jaugea l'adolescent d'un œil endormi.

- Agent, fit ironiquement Stiles pour le saluer. Vous êtes encore là ?

Rafael McCall se garda bien de répondre au meilleur ami de son fils. Il lui lança plutôt une œillade agacée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? Il est huit heures du matin.

- Il faut que je vois Scott.

- Tu ne pourrais pas revenir plus tard ?

- Stiles ? Un problème ?

Melissa finissait d'enfiler une robe de chambre et poussa son ex-mari pour saluer l'adolescent.

- Je voulais juste voir Scott, c'est important… Désolé de vous déranger si tôt, s'excusa-t-il en grimaçant.

- Important… « _important » _? Ou important sans plus ? voulu savoir Melissa, qui lui lança un regard appuyé.

- Non, non… important sans plus. Je dois juste dire quelque chose à Scott, rien de grave. Je… Je pouvais pas attendre.

- Ok, rentre alors. Scott est encore en train de dormir mais si tu veux…

Stiles passa comme une flèche devant les McCall en leur lançant un bref « merci » avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers.

- …prendre un petit déjeuner avant, tu peux… finit Melissa en secouant la tête, amusée, alors que son ex-mari l'interrogeait du regard.

Stiles fit irruption dans la chambre de Scott en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas le brusquer. Cependant, la lumière s'alluma soudain et il tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami qui le regardait comme s'il avait pris un voleur la main dans le sac.

- Tu étais réveillé ?

- Je t'ai senti arriver, répondit Scott en haussant les épaules. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui ! Arrêtez de tous me regarder comme si j'allais me transformer en psychopathe sanguinaire !... Je… je dois te parler d'un truc.

- On est dimanche, mec… soupira Scott. Me dis pas que quelque chose de surnaturel s'est produit…

- Non, rien de tout ça… Tu devrais t'assoir.

Avant que Scott demande pourquoi, un sourcil interrogateur relevé, Stiles l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit reculer jusqu'à son lit pour qu'il s'y assoit. Scott, curieux, obtempéra et attendit que son meilleur ami crache le morceau.

Stiles récupéra une chaise et se posa face à lui, coudes sur ses genoux, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Comment lui dire ?

- Euh… Stiles… ?

- J'aime Derek !

Le jeune loup s'étouffa un instant puis le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Qu-Quoi ? bégaya-t-il.

Stiles se leva et commença à faire les cent pas sans plus croiser le regard surpris de Scott.

- Je sais pas comment s'est arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il en gesticulant. Ça faisait longtemps que je sentais un truc pas net quand je le regardais, tu vois ! Je me suis posé toutes les questions du monde… parce que ouais, c'est pas comme si j'étais exclusivement gay, quoi ! C'est juste lui. Son truc de loup, ça m'excite… (il pointa un doigt inquisiteur sur Scott) Et ne me juge pas ! C'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler ! Du coup, plutôt que d'être frustré à vie, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup et de voir comment Derek allait réagir. Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait me bouffer. Ce type est pas normal ! Effrayant, même, si tu veux mon avis ! Mais… Mais là, j'ai pas compris… Il… On… On s'est embrassé. Plusieurs fois.

Si Scott avait pu encore plus écarquiller les yeux, il l'aurait fait de bonne grâce.

Ça, pour une nouvelle…

- Apparemment, poursuivit Stiles en cessant graduellement de gesticuler dans tous les sens, apparemment… Derek avait le même souci que moi.

- Il t'aime ? balbutia Scott, stupéfait.

Stiles partit d'un rire jaune avant de répondre :

- Non, évidemment que non… On parle de Derek Hale, quand même ! Non, il m'a juste dit que son loup était incontrôlable quand j'étais avec lui… Qu'il était _attiré_ par moi, en quelque sorte. Bref, il s'est passé tout un tas de trucs qui a fait qu'on a voulu tenter le coup. Non, _j'ai_ voulu tenter le coup, en fait. Et puis y'a eu cette histoire avec le Nogitsune et depuis, Derek était distant, il agissait comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre nous. J'ai l'impression que je l'insupporte encore plus que d'habitude… Du coup, hier soir, je lui ai envoyé un message et il m'a demandé de venir le retrouver au loft aujourd'hui, avant le début de soirée.

Stiles reprit sa respiration. Il avait débité ces paroles à une vitesse folle et Scott dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation.

- Ok, alors, premièrement : c'est une bonne chose qu'il te demande de le rejoindre chez lui, non ? fit Scott, essayant de faire le tri dans toutes ces informations.

- Justement, je pense plutôt qu'il veut tout arrêter. Je suis perdu, Scott. Je sais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser…

Le susnommé scruta un moment Stiles tout en réfléchissant. Un large sourire finit par se dessiner sur son visage et l'hyperactif se demanda un instant si Scott l'avait cru.

- Lydia me doit 50 dollars… lâcha-t-il, amusé.

- Quoi ?

- En début d'année, on a parié sur Derek et toi, avoua Scott avec une moue d'excuse. On aurait dû vous filmer, tous les deux. Ca crevait les yeux que vous vous tourniez autour dès le départ. Vous n'en aviez sans doute pas conscience, mais nous, on l'avait remarqué. Lydia était la seule à croire le contraire.

- J'y crois pas… !

C'était au tour de Stiles d'être stupéfait.

- Ecoute, commença Scott, je ne pense pas que Derek veuille tout arrêter avec toi. Si tu veux mon avis, il était distant car il avait peur de devoir te revendiquer. C'est quelque chose d'important et de sérieux, il voulait sans doute te protéger. Te laisser le choix.

- Me _revendiquer _? Tu veux dire… me revendiquer comme étant sa _propriété_ ?

- C'est ça.

- Flippant.

- Il doit sans doute y avoir d'autres raisons, Stiles… Mais je pense que ça, ça en fait partie. Si tu veux un conseil : va le voir au loft, mais ne traîne pas trop. C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui.

Ceci expliquait donc cela…

- Et si finalement Derek veut vraiment tout arrêter ? s'enquit Stiles, nerveux.

- Tu l'aimes autant que ça ? sourit Scott.

Stiles ne répondit rien.

En avoir parlé à son meilleur ami lui avait fait du bien. Le coup du pari, par contre, par sûr qu'il lui pardonne... Mais Scott était là pour le soutenir. Il avait toujours été là.

- Dis, Scott…

- Hum ?

- T'en as vraiment besoin, de ces 50 dollars ? Ça pourrait pas attendre un peu avant que tout Beacon Hills soit au courant ? j'te fais l'avance si tu veux…

Scott s'esclaffa et promit de ne rien dire au même moment où Melissa entrait dans la chambre de son fils et invitait les deux garçons à descendre prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Le jeune Stilinski avait décidé de passer la journée avec Scott, histoire de se changer les idées avant le moment fatidique qu'il appréhendait énormément.

Il ne pouvait pas prédire l'humeur de l'Alpha. De ce fait, il avait passé la journée à se demander si aujourd'hui n'était pas son dernier jour d'existence. Mais il voulait faire confiance à Derek. Après tout, s'il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Stiles se languissait de se perdre dans son regard profond. De le toucher. De l'embrasser.

_« Redescend sur Terre, Stilinski ! Il va te mettre K.O. avant même que tu fasses un geste ! »_

Stiles se demanda également pourquoi sa conscience avait la voix du coach Finstock...

:::::::::

La pluie tombait drue sur la ville. Le soleil était caché par des nuages noirs, mais il ne faisait pas froid.

Pourtant, devant la porte du loft, Stiles grelottait.

Il était là depuis cinq bonnes minutes, incapable de faire un geste. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, envahit de « _et si…_ » et de « _mais…_ ».

_Fichues conjonctions de coordination._

Il se détestait de perdre autant ses moyens quand il s'agissait de Derek.

Stiles aimait gérer les situations. Il était vif d'esprit, rationnel (la plupart du temps) et courageux (ou plutôt il se donnait des coups de pieds mentaux au derrière pour faire face aux situations extrêmes). Mais là, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une midinette sans défense, aux prises des crocs du grand méchant loup (sans mauvais jeu de mots !).

La porte blindée s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter l'adolescent qui porta une main à son cœur battant la chamade.

- Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? fit Derek sur un ton neutre.

Stiles se flanqua une claque mentale. Evidemment, l'Alpha avait dû l'entendre arriver…

- Euh… Salut, répondit-il plutôt avant de faire un pas dans le loft tandis que Derek retournait vaquer à ses occupations.

- Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, dit Derek.

Ce n'était pas une question. Stiles le regarda, interdit.

- La nuit est presque tombée, expliqua alors l'Alpha. C'est la pleine lune.

- Ah euh… oui… désolé. J'étais chez Scott.

- Enlève tes vêtements.

Stiles se sentit défaillir.

- Pardon ?

- Ils sont trempés. Tu mets de l'eau partout.

- Ah.

Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Non, vraiment, il n'avait aucun self contrôle quand il était devant Derek… Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

La pluie battait contre les carreaux de la baie vitrée, la grande pièce était seulement éclairée par les derniers rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à transpercer les nuages noirs. L'atmosphère était moite, inquiétante. Stiles n'était pas à l'aise, tout à coup.

Derek délaissa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se placer à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent.

D'un mouvement lent, il fit glisser sa veste trempée le long de ses bras en plantant son regard –_ce fameux regard profond ,_ dans celui de Stiles, qui avait tout à coup arrêté de respirer.

L'atmosphère s'était soudain chargée d'électricité.

Derek rapprocha son visage et tout doucement, il vint effleurer ses lèvres, le gratifiant d'un baiser furtif. Stiles en était déjà au paroxysme de la surprise.

- Tu voulais me voir, tu m'as vu, dit doucement Derek, d'une voix suave à en perdre la tête. Je vais te donner des vêtements secs, et tu vas rentrer chez toi.

Le loup allait se retourner quand Stiles le tira vers lui et emprisonna son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser avec une passion non feinte, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Derek répondit au baiser insistant du jeune homme, un peu pris de court. Stiles relâcha son visage et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse tout en approfondissant le baiser, sa langue allant à la rencontre de sa consœur d'une façon des plus sensuelles.

Derek rompit le baiser et Stiles se noya dans ses iris presque noires tant elles étaient dilatées.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne faisait aucun effet à l'Alpha… Et cette pensée le fit esquisser un sourire insolent.

- Tu dois rentrer chez toi, Stiles.

- Non.

Stiles l'embrassa à nouveau, mais Derek lui attrapa les poignets pour le faire reculer.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus, répondit-il éhontément avant de libérer ses poignets et d'attirer Derek à lui, la main sur sa nuque, lui volant une nouvelle fois le souffle.

L'Alpha n'utilisait visiblement pas sa force de loup pour repousser l'adolescent, ce qui le motiva à continuer.

- Stiles, s'il te plait !

- J'en envie de toi, Derek, dit-il contre ses lèvres. J'ai envie qu'on le fasse. Maintenant.

Cette fois, le loup se tendit et repoussa brusquement Stiles qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

- Pas aujourd'hui, protesta-t-il. Rentre chez toi.

- Je me fiche que ce soit la pleine lune ! Je te fais confiance, tu ne me feras aucun mal !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! s'emporta Derek. Va-t'en !

- M'en aller ? Encore ? Non, Derek. Désolé, mais c'est non. J'en ai assez de me plier à tes exigences ! Ça fait des semaines que ça dure, je commence à devenir dingue, moi ! C'est quoi le problème ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? C'est parce que je suis juste un simple humain sans intérêt ? Parce que je suis _personne _?!

- Ne dis pas ça, marmonna le loup, regard baissé et sourcils froncés.

Derek qui baissait les yeux ? Si Stiles n'avait pas était aussi énervé, il en aurait fait une blague Carambar.

- Alors explique-moi ! Ça me dépasse, tout ça ! C'est parce que je suis un mec ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Alors dis-moi ! Tu veux pas me revendiquer, c'est ça ?

Derek releva les yeux, étonné.

- Comment tu… ?

- Je me suis renseigné, fit Stiles en faisant un mouvement désinvolte de la main. Alors, c'est ça ? Explique-moi les choses clairement, et je te laisserai tranquille.

Le plus vieux soupira et sembla chercher ses mots.

- Très bien, capitula-t-il. La revendication entre bien en ligne de compte. Si je te revendique, c'est pour la vie, Stiles. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. Tu es trop… jeune. Et je devrais finir par te mordre car un humain revendiqué ne peut pas rester indéfiniment dans une meute en étant _humain_, justement. Et c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles tout _ça_ est une très mauvaise idée. Je ne veux pas te morde. Même si j'en ai envie.

Stiles eut un mouvement de recul. Derek soupira derechef et ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre.

- Quand on s'imprègne de quelqu'un, c'est tellement fort qu'on perd facilement le contrôle, expliqua-t-il. Et avec toi, j'ai du mal à laisser ma part humaine contrôler mon loup.

- T'es pas seul dans l'histoire, Derek. Je suis là pour t'aider.

- Si ton père n'était pas arrivé la dernière fois, j'aurais fini par te mordre ! s'écria Derek. J'étais en train de me transformer sans pouvoir rien y faire !

Stiles se rappela les griffes qui avaient couru le long de ses hanches, et le regard carnassier du loup, ce soir-là.

- Et si tu me revendiques sans me mordre, il se passe quoi ? dit Stiles d'une petite voix.

- Tu es marqué comme étant à moi. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

- Et si moi je le veux ?

- Stiles, souffla Derek. C'est dangereux. D'autant plus que, je sais pas si tu avais remarqué, mais j'apporte la mort à toutes les personnes qui ont été un jour proches de moi.

- Tu marques un point.

- Ecoute, Stiles, je ne suis pas assez égoïste et stupide pour te revendiquer et t'enlever ta liberté. Je te laisse le choix, car je tiens à toi.

- Tu tiens à moi ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça.

- Tu viens de le dire, pourtant, sourit Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin était tellement agaçant… et adorable.

- Je choisis le danger, déclara Stiles. Tu me laisses le choix, non ? Très bien. Alors je te choisis, toi. Et tout ce que ça implique. Pour la partie morsure et transformation en loup-garou, on trouvera un moyen. Deaton doit savoir des trucs sur le sujet, j'en suis sûr. Parce que sans vouloir te vexer, je préfère rester humain, pour le moment. En attendant, sache que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'en cet instant : je te veux. C'est moi qui te revendique, là !

Un éclair déchira le ciel noir et fit trembler les fondations du loft, couvrant un instant le martellement assourdissant de la pluie qui fouettait la façade.

Les premiers rayons de lune diaprèrent les yeux de l'Alpha.

Derek était terrifiant et beau à la fois. Les ténèbres semblaient l'envelopper et Stiles était irrémédiablement attiré par cette noirceur bestiale et terriblement fascinante.

Son choix était fait. Qu'importe le prix.

C'était Derek.

Et ça serait toujours Derek.

Face à la détermination de l'adolescent, le loup eut envie de croire que ça pouvait marcher. Qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Qu'ils trouveraient des solutions, ensemble.

Ce gamin lui faisait décidément faire tout et n'importe quoi…

Puisque Derek ne disait rien, Stiles s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur son torse.

- S'il te plait… souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Pour seul réponse, Derek agrippa le col de son T-shirt et le traîna jusqu'au grand lit surplombé par la baie vitrée. Il poussa Stiles qui s'étala sur le dos avant de grimper à son tour sur le lit et de l'embrasser sauvagement, sans plus aucune retenue. Stiles étouffa un gémissement surpris avant d'attraper le T-shirt du loup de ses deux mains et de le lui retirer avec empressement. Il fondit sur ses lèvres tentatrices, qu'il mordit avec audace, faisant grogner Derek.

Stiles se redressa et parsema de baisers le torse musclé de Derek, agenouillé face à lui. Il se rappela tout à coup d'une chose que l'Alpha lui avait faite _ce fameux soir_, et il se dit que s'il avait autant apprécié, Derek aimerait tout autant.

Il attrapa ses hanches et l'attira contre lui tandis que ses dents vinrent mordiller son téton droit, avant qu'une langue timide en fasse le tour. Derek se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux.

Son loup était à deux doigts de prendre le dessus, une nouvelle fois.

Tous ses muscles se tendirent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles.

- Je vais pas y arriver, fit l'Alpha entre ses crocs, tentant de réprimer ses pulsions amplifiées par la pleine lune.

- Ne réfléchis pas, Derek. Fais-le.

Derek fut déconcerté par le calme apparent de l'adolescent, qui contrastait tout de même avec son rythme cardiaque affolé.

Parce qu'en vérité, Stiles était terrifié.

C'était sa première fois, et en plus, c'était la pleine lune. Mais il voulait tellement que ça fonctionne avec Derek, qu'il était prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Un rayon de lune transperça une nouvelle fois les nuages et éclaira un instant le visage assombri par le désir de l'Alpha.

Et à cet instant, l'humain céda sa place au loup.

Derek finit de se déshabiller en vitesse, balançant ses vêtements à travers la pièce, avant de faire subir le même sort à ceux de Stiles, qui ne put profiter du spectacle qu'une fraction de seconde.

Le loup attrapa rudement les hanches de l'adolescent, qui sentit ses griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et le retourna sur le ventre.

- Derek… Moins vite !

Stiles commençait à paniquer. Le loup était-il au moins conscient de ses gestes ? Tout allait vite. Trop vite.

Derek souleva son bassin et Stiles serra la mâchoire, prêt à avoir mal, car il se doutait que ça allait être douloureux.

Mais contre toute attente, il sentit la langue du loup tracer des sillons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et sa respiration brûlante et saccadée muer son appréhension en désir pur. Stiles gémit une nouvelle fois, rentrant sa tête dans son cou, ses doigts enserrant avec violence les draps aux couleurs sombres.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le regarder, le toucher… Mais Derek bloquait la plupart de ses mouvements et s'appliquait à lui infliger une douce torture. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit les crocs du loup sur sa peau, près de sa jugulaire, Stiles s'agita.

- Derek ! s'écria-t-il. Contrôle ton loup ! Pas de morsure !

Mais Derek n'entendait rien. L'odeur de l'adolescent l'enivrait. Les battements rapides de son cœur l'hypnotisaient. Et cette nuque offerte lui donnait une envie irrépressible d'y planter ses crocs, de goûter le garçon. Littéralement. Sa soif de sang n'avait jamais été aussi intense, aussi forte. Les yeux fermés, il s'avachit un peu plus sur Stiles pour qu'il cesse de gigoter. Il lapa avec avidité la base de son cou et lentement… très lentement… Ses crocs percèrent la peau sensible et le sang coula paresseusement.

Stiles étouffa un cri de douleur. La morsure n'était certes pas brutale, mais plutôt brûlante. Un centimètre de plus, et elle serait irrémédiable.

L'adolescent était pris au piège, il ne pouvait pas bouger, le loup était trop fort. Alors, il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Derek, dont les mains agrippaient les draps de chaque côté de son visage, et il serra fort. Aussi fort qu'il put.

- Derek ! supplia Stiles qui sentait les larmes monter tant la morsure était douloureuse, comme e_mpoisonnée_. Ne fais pas ça ! Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu peux te contrôler ! T'as pas besoin de me mordre, je suis déjà à toi… S'il te plait !... Derek !

Stiles laissa échapper un sanglot qu'il ne put contenir, ce qui sembla réveiller l'Alpha. Il sentit ses crocs sortir subitement de sa chair et vit le sang goutter sur les draps.

Stiles soupira, à demi soulagé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Derek le força à se redresser sur ses genoux en le tirant par les cheveux, plaquant son dos contre son torse. Et passa une main aventureuse le long de son flanc, faisant frissonner d'appréhension Stiles, perdu entre douleur, désir et peur. A son grand soulagement, il remarqua que les mains de Derek étaient dépourvues de griffes. Il sentit des lèvres chaudes embrasser son cou, sucer la chair sensible et endolorie par les crocs d'un loup affamé. Derek semblait avoir repris le contrôle.

Ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler sur le sexe de l'adolescent qui rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra en gémissant, encore et encore, alors que l'Alpha s'attelait consciencieusement à cette caresse intime.

Sentant que Stiles approchait dangereusement du point de non-retour, Derek délaissa sa tâche et attrapa le menton du garçon d'une main pour atteindre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa langoureusement, laissant sa victime pantelante, haletante.

Stiles sentit d'abord une douce chaleur s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, et les muscles de Derek se tendre contre lui.

Tout à coup, Derek était en lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, bouche contre bouche, le loup attendant que l'humain s'habitue à sa présence. Stiles pensa un instant que ça aurait dû être beaucoup plus douloureux. _Extrêmement plus douloureux_, même. Mais il n'était parcouru que de vagues de plaisir, comme si la présence de Derek en lui était chose coutumière. Comme si leurs corps avaient été faits pour s'imbriquer le plus naturellement du monde, de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

Il sentit Derek se retirer lentement pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui, faisant crier Stiles de pure extase. C'était tellement bon.

Le loup recommença ainsi pendant quelques coups de reins encore, avant de toucher un point particulièrement sensible en lui, qui le fit se cambrer un peu plus et l'emmena tout droit au septième ciel. Tout son corps se tendit, et il laissa mourir un geignement au bord de ses lèvres alors qu'il était terrassé par le plus puissant et le plus érotique des orgasmes qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes. Derek se retira un instant et le fit s'allonger sur le dos. Stiles put enfin croiser son regard noir de désir, presque bestial. Une fine pellicule de sueur luisait sur son torse faiblement éclairé par les rayons de lune. Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion en même temps qu'il attrapait ses cuisses, invitant Stiles à crocheter ses jambes autour de sa taille. Et sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, il le pénétra une nouvelle fois et engagea des va-et-vient rigoureux, toujours plus profonds.

Leurs gémissements et leurs halètements emplirent le loft et couvrirent le martèlement de la pluie qui continuait à tomber drue au dehors.

Stiles attrapa le visage de Derek, lui offrit un baiser chaste et se noya dans ses iris.

- Revendique-moi… souffla-t-il.

Derek plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes jusqu'à ce que les deux manquent de souffle, accélérant ses coups de reins avant de mordre férocement la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent et de grogner tandis qu'il était terrassé à son tour par la jouissance.

Essoufflés et en sueur, les deux hommes se regardèrent, savourant ce moment d'intimité. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, en cet instant. Il n'y avait qu'eux, et la pleine lune pour seul témoin.

Derek lapa la lèvre meurtrie de Stiles avant de lentement se retirer et s'allonger à côté de lui. Il l'attira contre lui en ramenant les couvertures sur ceux et Stiles s'endormit presque aussitôt d'un sommeil profond, sans rêves.

:::::::::::::::

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Stiles émergea.

Il s'étira en grimaçant. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, sans compter cette migraine lancinante et la morsure qui le brûlait encore. Il y porta ses doigts pour inspecter cette blessure de guerre. Le sang avait coagulé et les petites plaies ne semblaient pas bien profondes.

Il se redressa avec prudence avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos.

_Bon sang, quel mal de chien !_

Derek n'était pas là et Stiles était trop fatigué et ankylosé pour partir à sa recherche. Il rêvait juste d'une bonne douche bien chaude…

Il soupira et se remémora la nuit passée en esquissant un sourire comblé.

Il avait fait l'amour avec un loup-garou. Ouaip, ça aurait pu être le début d'une mauvaise blague… Mais c'était tout sauf une mauvaise blague.

Derek et lui… Ça avait été tendu, tout de même. Et très bizarre. Un peu plus et l'Alpha le transformait en loup pour de bon. Stiles frissonna à ce souvenir. Il comprenait maintenant l'ampleur du mot « _dangereux_ » que Derek s'évertuait à lui répéter.

Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils feraient l'amour, Stiles devrait prier pour que Derek ne perdre pas le contrôle ?

- Comment tu te sens ?

Stiles sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek était au pied du lit et le regardait avec intensité.

Il sortait visiblement de la douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humide, mais il était habillé.

Les joues de Stiles s'empourprèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était carrément _bizarre_ de regarder Derek dans les yeux après ce qu'ils avaient _fait_ la nuit passée.

- Euh… Ça va, bredouilla-t-il en le gratifiant d'un sourire faussement décontracté.

Derek vint s'assoir près de lui et lui tendit un verre.

- Bois. C'est de l'aspirine.

Stiles ramena les couvertures sur lui pour couvrir sa nudité, ce qui fit sourire le loup. Il attrapa le verre d'eau et avala cul sec le médicament. Derek en profita pour examiner rapidement la morsure qu'il avait faite à l'hyperactif.

- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il.

Il semblait en colère. Mais pas contre Stiles, pour une fois.

- C'est rien, dit Stiles. Tu m'as pas arraché la gorge, c'est un bon début, non ?

Derek attrapa son menton et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre fendue.

- En effet, répondit-il.

- Ça, par contre, tu aurais pu éviter… bougonna Stiles, en rapport à sa lèvre meurtrie.

Derek se pencha et l'embrassa furtivement.

- C'est la marque de ma revendication, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner. La douleur, ça va ?

- Sur une échelle de un à dix ? Je dirais sept. J'ai mal partout ! s'exclama Stiles faisant mine d'être en colère. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur alors que j'ai rien senti hier soir ?!

- J'ai aspiré ta douleur.

- Oh…. Euh… Merci, alors. Je suppose… ? T'aurais peut-être dû t'en abstenir, histoire que mon corps s'habitue plus rapidement, j'sais pas, moi… !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et enleva le verre des mains de Stiles, le posa à même le sol et alors que l'adolescent déblatérait il ne savait quoi, il l'attrapa par la taille et le renversa sur le dos, bloquant ses hanches avec ses cuisses.

- Tu veux qu'on recommence ? fit Derek, flanqué de son sourire carnassier qui en disait long. La manière conventionnelle me va aussi, poursuivit-il d'un ton ironique.

Il se pencha et vint lécher et embrasser la peau sensible de son cou, jusqu'à la clavicule. Stiles se dit alors qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'une telle chose. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux sombres du loup et les lui tira doucement. Derek fit onduler son bassin contre celui de Stiles, qui ferma les yeux, la respiration de plus en plus spasmodique. Il était si sensible, et c'était si bon…

Il passa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et agrippa la ceinture du jeans que portait Derek.

A peine l'avait-il désanglé qu'une sonnerie de portable retentit dans la pièce. Stiles se redressa subitement, manquant de faire perdre l'équilibre à Derek.

- Merde ! s'écria-t-il.

Il tenta de se dépêtrer des draps _et_ de Derek et partit à la recherche de son téléphone. Nu et grimaçant à chaque nouveau pas, il finit par mettre la main dessus tandis que Derek le regardait d'un air amusé, assis contre le dos du lit.

- Allo ! s'exclama Stiles, haletant.

_« Stiles ! J'essaie de te joindre depuis hier soir ! Où es-tu, nom de Dieu ?! »_

- Salut p'pa… Je suis chez Derek, tout va bien ! Je… j'avais plus de batterie !

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez Hale ? »_

Oups.

- Euuuuh… Eh bah…

_« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Mais à l'avenir, ne sors pas quand c'est la pleine lune, tu m'entends ? Rentre immédiatement à la maison !... Oh, et tu es privé de sortie, bien entendu. »_

- Quoi ?!

Mais le shérif avait déjà raccroché.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek, qui se contenta de le regarder avec un air désagréablement triomphal.

- Tu devrais y aller, finit-il par dire, soudain plus sérieux.

- Mouais.

Le plus jeune récupéra rapidement ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et les enfila en grimaçant. Il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'une douche.

Quand il fut prêt, il reporta son attention sur le loup.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Non.

_Chassez le naturel…_

- Je vais quand même le faire, s'agaça Stiles. J'aimerais… J'aimerais passer du temps avec toi. Plus de temps. Tu veux bien ?

Derek soupira, visiblement ennuyé.

Ce type avait vraiment un souci dans sa tête…

- Je t'ai revendiqué, Stiles. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est en « couple ».

Il avait mimé les guillemets (_le salaud !)._

Stiles perdit l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il hésitait entre la déception et la vexation.

- Je passerai te voir ce soir chez toi, capitula le loup.

L'adolescent lui lança une moue étonnée puis un sourire radieux fendit son visage. Derek secoua la tête, blasé, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La bonne humeur de ce gosse était contagieuse, à son grand désespoir.

Stiles récupéra sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de vite faire demi-tour, d'attraper Derek par le col de son T-shirt et de l'embrasser rapidement puis de s'en aller.

La tornade Stiles était enfin partie.

Et Derek se dit que leur relation n'allait pas être de tout repos, faisant écho aux pensées du plus jeune, qui songea exactement à la même chose tandis qu'il démarrait le moteur de sa Jeep.

Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ce point-là...

Pour l'heure, ne restait à Stiles plus qu'à inventer une histoire pour justifier la présence de sa morsure beaucoup trop visible sur son cou, et sa lèvre fendue. Son père se ferait un plaisir de l'interroger là-dessus, tout shérif qu'il était.

Et bien évidemment, le shérif Stilinski finit par découvrir le pot-aux-roses, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**FIN.**

* * *

Bon sang! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à vous écrire cet OS. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop catastrophique!

Ma prochaine publication ne portera pas sur Teen Wolf, je vous le dit d'avance : ) Mais j'ai apprécié écrire sur ce fandom et ce magnifique couple, alors ce n'est que partie remise!

Encore merci pour le soutien, et n'hésitez pas: faites péter les reviews! XD

Je vous embrasse fort!

**Maly.**

**PS:** On vient d'inaugurer une page facebook **"Sterek Addiction"** (_ / pages / Sterek-Addiction / 905811042766964)_, sur laquelle je suis admin! N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre!

**A bientôt!**


End file.
